Victor Vega
Mr. Blonde (real name: Victor "Vic" Vega) is one of the main characters in Quentin Tarantino's 1992 directorial debut film Reservoir Dogs and served as the tertiary antagonist of the film. He is also a playable character in the Reservoir Dogs videogame adaption]]. He is a psychopathic insane mobster and professional who works for and with the Cabot crime family and he is the brother of Vincent Vega. He was portrayed by Michael Madsen, who also voices Mr. Blonde in the videogame. Film In the film, he pays a visit to crime lord and old friend Joe Cabot after serving four years in prison (during which he refused to rat on his partners or make any deals, as proof of his loyalty), and by suggestion of Joe's son, "Nice Guy" Eddie, he is recruited for an upcoming jewelry heist. The "job" goes wrong, however, when the store clerks set off the alarm, causing Blonde to shoot them, and the police arrives, leading to a shooting that results in the deaths of two gang members and a few cops. Vega manages to escape on his own and capture police officer Marvin Nash, whom he later takes to a warehouse where the surviving criminals regroup and try to determine what happened, since they are almost certain the cops were tipped by a rat on the team because of their quick arrival at the crime scene. After trying to beat the truth out of the cop with little results, Mr. Pink and Mr. White are picked up by Eddie Cabot to retrieve the diamonds that Pink hid away, leaving Mr. Blonde in charge of the officer and Mr. Orange, who was shot in the gut during his escape. Though most of the characters in the film are hardened criminals, Vega is the one that can most certainly be called evil, as he demonstrates in the next infamous scene, where he tortures Nash to the song Stuck in the Middle with You by slashing his face with a barber blade and hacking off his ear. After joking about this, he goes to his car to collect a can of gasoline before returning to Nash and dousing the helpless policeman in the fuel. However, before he can set Nash on fire, Vega is shot repeatedly to his death by Mr. Orange (who turns out to be the infiltrated cop). Personality Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega, is reticent and very calm, only speaking when he is spoken to. This, however, makes him even more nightmarish than he appears. He is sadistic, psychopathic, homicidal, profane, and shameless. He takes pleasure in torturing and killing cops and innocent people, as expressed when he tortures Nash while dancing around. It's even stated by "Nice Guy" Eddie that while he was in prison, he raped other inmates. Vic has no measure of humanity whatsoever, as he says that the people he shot in the bank "deserved what they got". Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to Joe and to Eddie, since he never ratted either of them out when he was sent to prison for four years. It is possible he was a much different person before going to jail, but any events prior to his arrest is unknown. Videogame appearance Mr. Blonde is a playable character for 3 missions in the Reservoir Dogs video game adaption released in 2006. He is again voiced by Michael Madsen, who is the only actor from the movie to give his likeness and voice to the game. The game depicts what Mr. Blonde was up to after the heist went wrong. A mission involves him escaping through a shopping mall, and taking the cop Marvin Nash hostage. Another mission has Mr. Blonde being chased by the cops with Marvin in the trunk of his car and he must not slow down to avoid Marvin escaping. His "signature move" in the game (a method used to make all police surrender) is slicing an ear off, a reference to the infamous ear cutting scene from the movie. Gallery Mr Blonde torturing cop.jpg|Mr. Blonde torturing Officer Marvin Nash. Mr Blonde killed.jpg|Mr. Blonde shot dead by Mr. Orange. Trivia *Michael Madsen played the role of Budd in Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2, which were also directed and written by Quentin Tarantino. *In Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film Pulp Fiction a character named Vincent Vega appears played by John Travolta. He is the brother of Vic Vega and Quentin had planned a movie named The Vega Brothers which would see Madsen and Travolta reprise their roles, however he cancelled the project because the two actors had aged since last playing their parts. Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Mascots Category:Gangsters Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Tarantinoverse Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Thugs Category:Complete Monster